


Nice Vest, Wanna Fuck?

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Chris likes to top, but so does Zach. Negotiations, bribery and sulkiness ensue."</p><p>Long before premieres and publicity tours - before interviews that had them pressed against each other, thigh-to-thigh, before airport hugs and visits to New York and elaborate high-fives - long before all that, there was this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Vest, Wanna Fuck?

Summary: Long before premieres and publicity tours - before interviews that had them pressed against each other, thigh-to-thigh, before airport hugs and visits to New York and elaborate high-fives - long before all that, there was this....

Zach jogged across the Paramount parking lot to catch up with Chris as the last rays of sun warmed the pavement.

“Hey,” Zach called as he got closer. “Hey, hey.”

Chris turned his head, squinting against the light, and grinned at Zach. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

Zach put a hand on his shoulder as they walked. “You wanna grab a drink? I wasn’t expecting everyone to run out of here like that, I’ve got all this energy to burn.”

“Yeah, I could go for a drink.” Chris named a bar in Silver Lake and Zach nodded, walking backwards a few steps before he turned, swinging his keys around his finger as he headed for his car.

It took Zach a second to spot Chris at the bar. His back was turned and he’d put on a baseball cap and – “What’s with the scarf?” Zach asked as he leaned against the bar.

“What’s with the puffy vest?”

“Touché.”

Chris slid a bottle of Corona over, his eyes following Zach’s movements as he picked it up.

“I had to guess,” he said apologetically. “Hope Corona’s cool.”

“Yeah, fine,” Zach said, taking a sip. “You a beer guy?”

“Wine, usually, except when I’m at a place like this. No need to be pretentious.” He gave Zach a look, his eyes twinkling.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Chris grinned and turned away to take a long pull of his beer. “You looking forward to fight training?”

“No.”

Chris laughed. “Okay then.”

“I mean, it’ll be a good experience, of course, and I’m sure I’ll be in great shape by the end-“ Chris’s eyes flicked down over Zach’s body. He could tell that Zach noticed, but it didn’t seem to faze him. “I just don’t relish the thought of being sore and bruised for two months straight.”

Chris shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I just don’t want to fuck up. I’m kind of bad at punching.”

Zach laughed mid-sip, dribbling beer down his front. “Wow,” he said, wiping the back of a hand over his mouth. “I was not expecting that.”

“What? Me to say something amusing?”

“Yes, exactly.” He glanced down at his vest. “That’s attractive. Sorry,” he said, looking back up at Chris. “I swear I don’t usually slobber all over myself like that. At least, not before drink three.”

“No worries,” Chris said, pulling the end of his sleeve over his palm and dabbing at the spill. He traced the trail of beer down Zach’s vest until his fingers rested against Zach’s hip. He didn’t move his hand away.

Zach stilled, his eyes widening for a split second before he relaxed, his mouth curving into a flirty smile. Then, his hip buzzed.

Chris glanced down, smiled ruefully. “Your phone’s ringing,” he said, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

Zach made a sound of frustration as he pulled the phone from his pocket. “Shit. Give me a sec,” he mumbled, turning away from Chris and putting his other hand to his ear to block the bar noise as he took the call. Chris took a sip of beer and watched the back of Zach’s neck, content to wait.

The call was brief, but when it was over Zach kept his phone out, resting his elbows on the bar as he typed out a text.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Sorry, I just need to send a couple texts before I forget.”

“Take your time.” Chris watched Zach’s profile, his expression of intense concentration illuminated by the screen of the phone. He took a step forward into Zach’s space and set a hand on his back, letting it drift down until he could slip his fingers into Zach’s back pocket.

Zach glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and the corner of his lips quirked up.

Chris raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Problem?”

“No,” Zach said, dropping his eyes to where Chris’s pelvis was brushing against his hip. “Just confirming a few suspicions I had, that’s all.” He turned his attention back to the screen to finish his text. He hit Send and set the phone on the bar, picked up his beer, tried to keep his smile in check as he gathered himself in the face of this new information. Chris took a sip of beer at the same time, and when they set their bottles down on the bar, Zach’s eyes flicked to his mouth and he leaned in a little. Chris could feel the warmth of his breath and anticipation ran hot through his veins. He gave Zach’s ass an almost imperceptible squeeze through his jeans.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes,” Zach said, and his voice had a husky edge to it that sent a thrill up Chris’s spine.

Chris nodded and removed his hand, turning away from Zach to head for the door. Zach took a deep breath, grabbed his phone off the bar, and followed.

They drove separately to Chris’s place, and Chris spent the short drive with a ridiculous grin on his face, giddy for the evening ahead. They parked, and Zach followed Chris up the stairs to his apartment. Chris flipped the light on as he stepped inside and dropped his keys on the table. He paused as he heard the door click shut and turned around to find Zach moving toward him, closing the gap between them. The kiss was easier than it had any right to be, lips touching and tongues sliding together almost at the same time as Zach’s hand came up to cradle the back of his head. Chris knew this kiss, they both did, that first kiss with a friend, the moment you learn what their mouth feels like against yours, tasting them for the first time. Zach’s kiss was controlled and sexy, as he pressed his tongue into Chirs’s mouth, then pulled it back, gave and took until they pulled apart to breathe. Chris was more turned on than he’d thought possible, one hand clutching at Zach’s ass while the other wrapped around his neck to keep that clever tongue close. Zach reached between them, fingers scrabbling for his fly, and Chris gave a muffled laugh of relief to know that he wasn’t the only one eager for what was to come.

“Bedroom?” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Zach agreed, slipping his vest off and reaching for the hem of his shirt as he followed Chris down the hall. Chris took a second to consider how cliché it was to actually leave a trail of clothing between the door and the bedroom, but by the time they were tripping out of their pants in the hallway, he really couldn’t have cared less. They fell onto the bed, grappling a little, long legs tangling as they tried to figure out how they fit together. Zach was the one who rolled them over, twisting onto his back until Chris was straddling him, his hands planted on either side of Zach’s head. They grinned at each other, panting.

“Can I fuck you?” Chris asked. He gave a teasing thrust of his pelvis.

Zach hesitated for a split second before he nodded.

“Yeah? It’s okay?”

“Yeah. Yes.” He lifted his head up to kiss Chris quickly on the lips. “Come on.” He lifted his ass off the bed so that their cocks brushed together, and Chris needed no further confirmation. He scrambled across the bed to grab lube and a condom out of the nightstand, as Zach shoved a couple pillows under his lower back.

They kissed for a few minutes before Chris pressed a slick finger into Zach, wiggling it experimentally and adding another when Zach didn’t protest. Zach’s cock was too tempting to resist, so he moved down to wrap his lips around the head, salivating at the taste, grunting with pleasure as he sucked wetly at Zach’s shaft.

“Chris…” Zach said in a warning tone, and Chris pulled away, his own cock throbbing at the sight of Zach’s shaft glistening with his spit.

“Fuck, Zach,” he said, his expression serious now, as he tore open the condom wrapper and slid it down over his dick, hoping Zach was ready. Not that he could wait to find out, not once the blunt head of his cock was pressed up against Zach’s entrance, but Zach was arching up, reaching down to pull his ass cheeks apart, and Chris groaned, all restraint gone as he pushed inside.

“Fuck.” He was all the way in, balls brushing against Zach’s ass, and as if the tight friction of his first thrust weren’t enough, Zach was reaching down to wrap a hand around his own dick, tugging at it as he shifted to let Chris pick up the pace. They were both breathing hard and sweating and Zach had a hand in his hair to keep it out of his eyes as he watched Chris’s body move, watched his face screw up in concentration as he fucked into him harder. Chris bit his lip, rolling his hips to find a better angle, sliding a hand under Zach’s ass to maneuver him up a little. “Damn…do you want…wait, fuck,” he pushed up on his knees and slammed in hard, and Zach yelled as he came in short, hot bursts across his stomach and chest.

Chris pistoned into him, grunting and cursing, desperate to come, then Zach clenched around him and he stilled, breath seizing in his chest and mouth hanging open as he came hard.

“Nnngggh,” he groaned, staying deep inside Zach until he’d ridden out every last shudder of his orgasm. He pulled out and rolled over, dropping the condom into the wastebasket beside the bed before he came to rest on his back next to Zach. Their sweaty arms bumped together, but neither of them moved until Chris pushed himself up on an elbow to look down at Zach with a grin.

“That was awesome. Wanna play Wii?”

  
Zach washed up while Chris found their jeans in the hallway, and they spent the next two hours playing Wii Sports with escalating competitiveness, only taking a break to raid Chris’s kitchen for rice crackers and Vitamin Water. Then they sprawled on the couch and watched episodes of _Arrested Development_ until five in the morning, when Zach finally unfolded himself and stood, stretching. “I should probably head out. Noah’s gonna kick my ass.”

“Noah?”

“My dog.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

A beat passed, then Chris stood up, and Zach pulled on his vest.

“This was fun,” Chris said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Yeah it was,” Zach said, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door. “See you around?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

The door closed behind Zach, and Chris stumbled to the bedroom to get some sleep.

**

“Hey, Chris.”

“Zach! I was just thinking I should give you a call.”

“Beat you to it.”

“Yeah, yeah. So how’s fight training going?”

“Not bad. Yours?”

“Intense.”

“Yeah. You as sore as I am?”

“My body hates me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m thinking about going for a massage or something.”

“Good idea. Like one of those hot stone things?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I was just thinking that I could really use someone’s hands on me right now.”

“What – are you – Zachary Quinto, is this a _booty call_?!”

“What? No!”

“Because if it is, you can just ask.”

“What? You were the one who asked me about fight training!”

“Well, that's because I was genuinely interested!”

“Okay, well I'm _genuinely_ sore.”

“Okay. So do you want to come over?”

“Um. Are you seriously asking me?”

“Seriously, yes.”

“Um, okay. Yeah, sure.”

“Awesome. In, like, an hour?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great. See you soon.”

“Yeah.”

**

Chris answered the door in jeans and nothing else, his hair damp like he’d just gotten out of the shower. Zach stepped inside, sliding an arm around his shoulders for a quick hug, but Chris put a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a porn-worthy kiss.

“Well, hello,” Zach said, bumping their foreheads together when their mouths had finally separated.

“Fuck, I was totally planning to be coy,” Chris panted in dismay.

“Uh huh. Sure you were,” Zach said with a smile. He ran a hand down the bare skin of Chris’s back and traced his fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

“I am going to give you a backrub though,” Chris said, taking Zach by the hand and pulling him toward the bedroom.

Zach followed him willingly. “And I am not going to complain.”

Zach kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt over his head, and flopped facedown on the bed. He squirmed a little when Chris climbed on top of him, straddling his ass. “Coy,” Zach reminded him.

“Fuck that,” Chris said, and he squirted a stripe of lotion down the middle of Zach’s back. Zach shivered at the sensation, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Chris’s hands on him, sliding slickly across his heated skin, and he let out a loud, involuntary groan. Chris grinned and kneaded Zach’s shoulders, traced fingertips down his spine, and rubbed his knuckles over Zach’s lower back. He sat up a little on his knees so he could use his full weight to press his palms against knotted muscles, sliding them slowly up to his neck, and Zach let out another orgasmic moan. Chris laughed and released the pressure, running his fingers lightly over the back of Zach’s neck instead.

“This good?” he asked, sounding like he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Can’t talk. Melting,” Zach mumbled.

Chris laughed and renewed his efforts, working his thumbs down either side of Zach’s spine, digging his fingertips in so hard that Zach squirmed a little beneath his touch.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“No, just-“ Zach shifted underneath him.

“You okay?”

“No, fucker, my dick hurts.”

“Ohhh…because of my magic hands?”

“Yes. Your magic hands gave me a magic boner. Can you lift your ass up for a sec?”

Chris did as he was told, and Zach pushed himself up enough to undo his fly, pressing his jeans down a few inches so only his boxers were between the bed and his cock. He lay back down, pressing his rigid length between his stomach and the mattress. “Okay, better.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“You’re going to stop there?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No,” Chris said, reaching up determinedly to tug Zach’s jeans and boxers over his ass, and Zach lifted his hips to let him, thrusting involuntarily against the mattress as Chris’s dragged a knuckle down his crack.

Chris shimmied down the bed to pull Zach’s pants all the way off, then stood to drop his own jeans to the floor. Zach sucked in a breath as Chris climbed back onto him, skin against skin, the awareness of Chris’s erection sending a flood of heat up his spine.

“Does this mean the massage is over?” Zach managed through his increasingly rapid breaths.

Chris stretched his body out over Zach’s, slid a hand over his shoulder and into his hair, and leaned down to whisper, “I was thinking I’d give you a happy ending.”

Zach moaned and laughed at the same time. “Ugh, you’re so corny, shut up and fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Chris growled, sliding his cock against the cleft of Zach’s ass, slick with lotion and sweat. He ran a hand over Zach’s ass, realizing that he hadn’t really gotten a chance to appreciate it before. Kneaded into taut muscle, dragged his fingers through the sparse covering of hair, and slid a thumb down to probe at Zach’s hole.

Zach made a sound, muffled into the pillow, and pressed back, encouraging. Chris’s cock throbbed, but he wanted to wait, wanted to lean down to suck a mark just above Zach’s asscrack, wanted to savor-

“Fuck, what is the fucking hold-up, Pine?” Zach growled, lifting his head so Chris could hear his desperation.

Chris mushed his face against Zach’s lower back, rubbing his nose against the slick, pale skin, tasting salt and lotion on his tongue. “’S called anticipation,” he murmured, and the flicker of his breath had Zach writhing beneath him, groaning and cursing, asshole twitching as Chris pressed two fingers inside.

“Fuck, Chris…want your dick, come on,” Zach moaned, even as he bucked back to meet Chris’s searching fingers.

“Yeah?” Chris breathed. “You sure you’re ready?” He slipped a third finger in and twisted his wrist. “How hard can I fuck you?” he asked.

“Mmmmmf,” Zach mumbled into the pillow. Realizing his answer might not have been clear, he turned his head sideways and gasped out, “Hard.”

“Sweet.” Chris slid a condom on and grabbed his dick, took a deep breath and pushed inside, stopping only to groan through gritted teeth as Zach’s asshole clenched around the head of his cock. He grabbed Zach’s hips with both hands, pulled him up onto his knees, and thrust home. “Oh _fuck_ , Zach…so fucking tight…” Remembering Zach’s request, he pulled back and slammed in hard. Zach writhed beneath him, a gorgeous sight to behold, muscles rippling under pale, lotion-slick skin and Chris kept up a punishing pace so he could see it over and over again. And Zach let him know how much he liked it, appreciative grunts and curses turning into wordless shouts as he braced himself against the mattress and rocked back onto Chris’s cock.

Chris was getting close, each thrust bringing him nearer to the edge, but he was holding off, trying to make it last, wanting to hold onto this, to _Zach_ , for a long as possible. Just a little longer, but suddenly Zach shuddered, fingers clutching the sheets as he gasped, “Oh god, Chris, yeah, nnngh,” and shot an impressive load across the bed. Chris felt Zach clench around him, one aching squeeze and he was gone, exploding into Zach, and he came so hard that for a minute he forgot to breathe.

They rolled away from each other, sweaty faces mashed into Chris’s pillows on either side of the jizz-splashed sheets

“Dude,” Chris said, lifting his head up an inch to give Zach an approving look. “You came without touching your dick.”

“Yeah,” Zach agreed. “I’m fucking awesome.”

“Speaking of awesome, fight training’s gonna be fun for you tomorrow,” Chris observed, having the decency to offer him a sympathetic expression.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Zach ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He stuck his face in the pillow again, and Chris heard another muffled “fuck.” He turned back to Chris a second later, his eyes dark and thoughtful. “So, if you ever wanted to, uh, switch places,” he said, his eyes flicking away from Chris’s stare, “…I’d be cool with that. I’d like that.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Zach pushed himself up on an elbow. "Maybe we'll never do this again."

Chris scrunched his nose up and reached across the bed to rub Zach’s head. "You're cute."

**

Chris leaned against the wall, chewing silently on a fingernail as he watched the first day of shooting from afar. Zach didn’t know he was here, and Chris was practically vibrating with anticipation as he waited for JJ to call it a day. Finally, the actors dispersed, and Zach made a beeline for the exit, his head down, almost walking right past Chris.

“Hey, you.”

Zach turned and his eyes widened, his face lighting up in a grin. “Chris! What are you doing here?!” He laughed and wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders in an easy embrace. His hand clenched involuntarily in Chris’s t-shirt when Chris’s lips brushed his ear.

“You’re coming home with me.”

“Am I?” Zach chuckled, not letting go.

“Yes.”

“What if I have plans?”

Chris pulled back to look at him and pooched out his lower lip.

“You look pathetic.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine,” Zach sighed. “Just let me shower and change?”

Chris made a sound of frustration and reluctantly let him go. He meant to head home and wait for Zach there, but he got caught in conversation, and he was still there when Zach appeared, damp hair falling across his pointy eyebrows.

They headed out to their cars, and Zach followed Chris closely all the way back to his apartment. When they got inside, Zach let Chris take him by the hand and pull him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the edge of the bed and straddling him. Zach wrapped his arms around Chris’s hips and slid a hand up under his shirt to toy with the waistband of his sweatpants as they kissed.

“Don’t get too excited,” Chris told him, as Zach squirmed up under his weight, his erection throbbing, fingers creeping lower to brush against Chris’s ass.

“Come on, you're telling me you didn't wear these sweatpants to give me easy access?”

Chris was involuntarily shifting up on his knees so that Zach could slide his hand farther in, cupping a palm over perfectly sculpted flesh. He closed his eyes and sucked at Chris’s neck, so turned on he could barely focus.

“Fuck, Chris,” he said, raising his eyes to meet Chris’s dark gaze. “Please?” He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but he let his lips curve into what he hoped was a sultry pout.

“I don’t think we’ve been doing this long enough for you to make that face at me,” Chris observed with a wry grin.

“Oh come on! You totally used that face to get me to come home with you!”

“Did I? I don’t recall.”

“Chris, come _on_ ,” Zach begged. He bit his lip and gave Chris a sly look. “At least let me finger you for a little while?”

Chris rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, I know how that goes. First it's 'let me finger you', then it's 'let me put the tip in'..."

Zach raised his eyebrows and looked so wildly hopeful that Chris had to laugh. "Okay, fine."

“Yes!” Zach whispered, trying and failing to hide his subtle fistpump. He shoved Chris unceremoniously off his lap so he could tug his pants off, then his shirts, and Chris watched him with an amused smile. Chris stepped out of his sweatpants, and he was halfway through pulling his t-shirt up over his head when Zach tackled him onto the bed. They thrashed around for a minute, laughing, before Zach pinned Chris beneath him with a cry of triumph.

“Lube?” Chris asked innocently, and they both lunged for the drawer, tangling together again, somehow managing to avoid smashing anything sharp against anything important. Then Zach had Chris around the waist, wrestling him face first into the mattress until he stopped squirming with a resigned sigh. Zach looked down over the expanse of smooth skin below him, Chris’s tight, round ass beckoning, and his breath caught as he considered the possibilities. He let his fingers trail over Chris’s lower back and leaned down to scrape his teeth over Chris’s ear.

“Fingers or tongue,” he breathed, and Chris groaned and wriggled beneath him.

“Fingers,” Chris panted. “And just the tip, Zach, I swear…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zach said, squirting lube over his fingers and trying not to come at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

He pressed a finger in, thrusting slowly, applying pressure to the sensitive skin of Chris’s hole. He heard the hitch in Chris’s breath and glanced up to find Chris watching him, the hair falling into his eyes doing nothing to hide his dilated pupils and the flush of his skin. Zach gave him a questioning look and he nodded, and Zach added a second finger, twisting as he went deeper, a thrill of satisfaction sparking in him as Chris buried his face in a pillow and subtly pressed back.

“Okay, that’s it,” he said, more to himself, pulling his fingers out and scrambling up to straddle Chris’s thighs.

Zach grabbed his dick, rubbing the tip over Chris’s hole, soaking the cleft of Chris’s ass with precum. He felt Chris’s hole twitch with anticipation and, even hotter, heard his name slide from Chris’s lips.

He took a breath and pressed the head the head of his cock against Chris’s lube-slick entrance, swallowing hard as he eased it in. He kept his grip tight so he wouldn’t go too deep, just the tip, oh fuck, it felt good, that hot clench of muscle pulling him deeper, Chris’s body practically asking for more. Zach let his hand slide down to the base of his dick and he thrust inside, his hips jerking involuntarily, one more accidental thrust before he got control, and he pulled out just in time to watch ropey spurts of come splash across Chris’s asshole, catching in the light brown fuzz of curls.

Zach cursed and rolled off of Chris onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes, dismay and ecstasy fighting for control as his body spasmed and relaxed.

“That was somewhat embarrassing,” he mumbled when he caught his breath. He turned to face Chris, who was looking at him expectantly. “I’m trying to feel bad about it, I really am,” Zach said, and Chris laughed. Zach saw a gleam in Chris’s eye and he groaned. “You’re gonna fuck me now, aren’t you?”

“Damn right,” Chris growled with a smile, crawling across the bed and pinning Zach by his wrists. Zach was sated and loose and he nodded at Chris as he spread his legs. “Just do it.” Chris moaned at the intense expression on Zach’s face, slid a condom on, and pressed into him, slick and achingly tight.

“Oh fuck,” Zach gasped, but he lifted his ass so Chris could go deeper, grunting as he gripped Zach’s legs and pushed in hard, out and in, and then he grabbed Zach’s hand, tangling their fingers together as he came, eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open as his climax consumed him.

Zach couldn’t help himself, and he leaned up to catch Chris’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. He reached up and pulled Chris down on top of him, let him collapse with his face pressed into Zach’s neck.

“You’re amazing,” Chris mumbled.

“Sorry about before.”

“S’okay.” Chris blinked and kissed him on the neck. “Doesn’t really help your case for doing that again in the future though.”

“Yeah,” Zach sighed. He pulled back to meet Chris’s eyes with a mischievous twinkle. “Totally worth it, though.”

  
**

“Care to make it interesting?" Karl asked as he chalked the end of his cue stick.

"Sure," Zach said, leaning over the table and taking a few practice shots. He glanced up to catch Chris's eye. "If Zoe and I win, I get to... _drive home_."

Chris grinned and shook his head at Zach's implication. He took a swig of his beer and pointed at Zach. "Deal. You're on."

Karl looked back and forth between them, confused, but it was clear he wasn't getting any answers. He shrugged and prepared to break.

"You are _fucking_ kidding me," Zach groaned fifteen minutes later, as Zoe's shot ricocheted off the side, bypassed two stripes, and knocked the eight ball neatly into a corner pocket. She gave Zach a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, it's not your fault," Zach said distractedly, patting her on the back and glaring at Chris, who was trying and failing to look nonchalant. He glanced over at Zach, who made a face and gave him the finger, which of course only made Chris smile wider.

"Should you be drinking that if you're going to drive home?" Karl asked, as the bartender slid a shot across the bar to Chris.

Chris winked at Karl and tossed back the shot. "We took a cab."

  
Zach sulked all the way back to Chris's place.

"Really though," Chris said, sliding the key into the lock, "that's what you get for putting my ass into someone else's hands."

Zach gave him a little shove into the apartment and smacked him on the ass. “From now on, my hands only.”

Chris winked. “Wanna put your money where your mouth is?”

Zach wanted to put his mouth where his hands were, but one step at a time. “What do you mean?”

“Another bet? Wii tennis?”

Zach considered it. “Bowling.”

“Hell no, you have to work for this ass!”

“Fine. I win Wii tennis, and your ass is mine.”

Chris won Wii tennis. And bowling.

“Zach, are you even trying? I’m, like, practically begging you to fuck me here.”

Zach flailed in frustration. “Then why don’t you just let me win?”

Chris frowned. “Please, Zach, you know I can’t compromise my principles.”

“I’ll compromise _your_ principles,” Zach growled, and he lunged at Chris, who took off running. Zach chased him down the hall toward the bedroom, where Chris gave him what was possibly the greatest fuck of his entire life, and Zach compromised his principles all over Chris’s freshly washed sheets.

*

Chris opened the door to his trailer to find Zach coming up the steps, backpack slung over one shoulder like he was about to head home.

“Hey!” Chris said, surprised. Zach pushed past him into the trailer and Chris shut the door, just in time to be pressed up against the wall for an urgent kiss. Chris wrapped an arm around him, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. He had no idea where this was coming from, but he wasn’t about to turn down a spontaneous makeout session.

Finally, Zach pulled away, and they looked at each other, panting a little.

“Wanna hang out?” Chris breathed.

“Can’t. I promised Joe I’d swing by.” Zach took a few steps backwards and turned to open the trailer door. Chris leaned against the wall for another second, his mouth hanging open a little, until he remembered to follow Zach to the door. Zach looked back up at him from the bottom of the steps. “I just wanted to see if I could do that,” he said with a wink, and turned to leave.

Chris leaned out of the door, watching his long strides carry him across the pavement before he called out his response.

“You can do that whenever the _fuck_ you want.”

*

“Hello?”

“Hey, Zach. Where are you?”

“Just grabbing some dinner. Why, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Just, I’m outside your house.”

“Oh. I, uh, didn’t realize…did we talk about-“

“No, no, I just thought, since we have tomorrow off - you know what, yeah, I don’t really know what I was thinking, I’m sorry, this was stupid, I’m gonna head home. I’ll just see you on Monday.”

“No, Chris, wait! Give me like ten minutes and I’ll be there, okay?”

“No, no, it’ s okay, I didn’t meant to make you-“

“Chris. Just give me ten minutes, okay?”

“…okay.”

*

Chris startled a little when Zach knocked on the car window. He sat up in his seat as Zach gestured for him to get out of the car.

“Look, man, I’m really sor-“

“Shut the fuck up and come inside,” Zach said, grinning. “Please?” Chris nodded and followed him up the driveway.

Inside, Zach closed the door and pulled Chris into his arms, sealed their mouths together for a long and vigorous kiss.

“Yeah,” he said when he pulled back, satisfied. “I’ve been waiting for that all fucking week.”

Chris smiled, then his body shuddered with a repressed yawn. Zach ran his hands over Chris’s back. “Tired?”

Chris nodded.

“Bed?”

“Sure.”

They stripped and tumbled into Zach’s bed. As soon as he slid under the covers, Chris yawned again, sending Zach muffling his own yawn into a pillow. Chris wrapped a lazy arm around Zach’s shoulders. “Man,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t think I’ve got the energy to do much more right now than lie back and take it.”

Zach propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Chris in disbelief. “You _fucker_ ,” he said, laughing until it turned into another yawn, which he pressed against Chris’s bare shoulder. “I’m about to fucking pass out!”

Chris was laughing, and he rolled onto his side to avoid Zach’s playful punch. Zach scooted up against him, spooning him, tangling their legs together and biting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Sixteen hour days wreak havoc on the sex life, what can I say?” Chris murmured.

“You’re going to pay for this, Pine.”

Chris wriggled back against him, ass nestling comfortably against Zach’s groin. His dick gave an interested twitch, but even that wasn’t enough to keep Zach’s eyes from fluttering closed.

*

Zach woke up to an empty bed, and what he was pretty sure was afternoon light streaming in through the window. He blinked a few times and sat up, forgot to even wonder where Chris had gone before he heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He pulled on a pair of yoga pants and padded down the hall to find Chris standing in front of the coffeemaker.

“Figure it out yet?” he asked from the doorway.

“Ha ha,” Chris said, not looking back. He had the container of coffee open and was holding the scoop in one hand as he read the directions.

Zach walked over and stood behind him, resting his chin on Chris’s shoulder. He slid his hands down Chris’s arms, all the way to his wrists so he could take Chris’s hands in his. He squeezed Chris’s fingers around the coffee scoop and dipped it into the can of coffee grounds.

“Um, Zach?”

“I’m helping!” Zach said, scooping up a spoonful of coffee. Chris tensed his arm muscles, fighting for control, and the scoop of coffee sprayed up into the air and fell across the counter.

“Let go, fucker!”

“No, no, you need my help,” Zach said, pressing closer so his front was pressed against Chris’s back, his stiffening cock bumping against Chris’s ass. “Here, let me,” and he manipulated Chris’s hand back into the tin of coffee.

Chris could feel his skin getting warmer, his blood rushing as he struggled halfheartedly in Zach’s arms. Zach nipped at his neck, flicked a tongue against the skin beneath his ear, and Chris flinched, giggling as Zach attempted to maneuver the scoop of grounds toward the coffeemaker.

“Zach, seriously, what the hell-“ Chris laughed, his shoulders shaking. He made a futile attempt to wrest his wrist out of Zach’s grasp, but only managed to send the coffee and scoop flying.

“Pine, Pine, Pine,” Zach chided, grinning against his cheek. “Such a slob. Honestly. What are we going to do with you?” In one smooth motion, Zach yanked he coffee can out of Chris’s hand and tightened the fingers of his right hand around Chris’s wrists, pressing them to the counter. He slid his other hand around to palm Chris’s rock-hard cock through his well-worn jeans.

“You like that?” he breathed, and he was delighted to glimpse the gorgeous blush that ran up Chris’s neck and into his cheeks. “Chris,” Zach murmured into his hair. “Please, baby, just let me put the tip-“

“Fuck me.”

Zach went still. “What?”

“Fuck me already,” Chris panted, spreading his legs. “What are you waiting for, Quinto, a written invitation?” He leaned forward against the counter, his wrists still secured in Zach’s vice-like grip.

Zach chuckled in his ear. “You’re kidding me, right, with the sarcasm? Do you have any idea how tempted I am to just taunt the fuck out of you right now?”

“Zach, fucking…please, okay, just…please,” Chris begged, pressing back, rubbing his ass against Zach’s crotch. Zach shifted slightly to the side, out of range, without letting Chris go. Chris let out a frustrated huff of breath and looked around wildly, as though casting about for some way to make Zach give him what he wanted. He turned his head, glancing at Zach out of the corner of his eye. “You clean?” he asked.

Zach wasn’t sure he’d heard right. “Sorry, what?”

“Are you clean?” Chris said again, crystal clear and serious.

“Uh, yeah. Yes.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“Uh…”

Chris nodded toward the cabinet in front of them. “So oil yourself up and fuck me.”

Zach’s hands were shaking, and he nearly injured himself yanking open the cabinet door. He knocked three things over reaching for the vegetable oil and he cursed under his breath as he tried to maintain his hold on Chris’s wrists while uncapping the bottle. Chris was hot in his arms, breathing hard, and Zach remembered just in time to undo Chris’s fly and slide both of their pants down over their hips. His cock was already dripping, leaking against Chris’s crack as he reached across the counter. Chris bucked back, and Zach’s fingers twitched, knocking over the bottle and coating the counter in oil.

Chris laughed and Zach ran a palm across the counter, reached up to smear it across Chris’s face and chest and grinning as Chris sputtered in surprise. Then Zach thrust two slicked up fingers into him, and Chris’s eyes slammed shut and his mouth dropped open as pleasure twisted up through him, throbbing in the pulse of his bruising wrists.

Chris went up on his toes as Zach eased a third finger into him. “Oh yeah…nnngh, fuck,” he gasped leaning forward, his elbows sliding on the counter. “Guh…Zach…need your cock.”

Zach pulled his fingers out and Chris could hear the damp slap of his oily palm against his cock, then the blunt head pressed against his hole, smooth, hot skin against skin. “Shit, yeah, yeah,” Chris panted, encouraging Zach as he began to press ruthlessly into him, breaching him without stopping until he was deep inside.

“Chris…god…so fucking hot,” Zach said, meaning Chris, wanton and messy beneath him, meaning the sight of his cock shoved tight into Chris’s passage, the way he held his wrists together even though Zach had relaxed his grip. He loved everything about this, and his breath was ragged with lust as he began to move his hips, gently at first, then thrusting harder as he felt Chris respond. He braced himself with a hand on the counter and pulled out almost to the tip, and when he slammed back in, Chris said his name and it came out like a sob.

“You okay?” Zach asked, his muscles quivering with the effort to hold still, his cock buried deep in Chris’s ass.

“Fucking love…guh…fucking love your cock, Zach,” Chris groaned.

“Yeah?” Zach felt a hot flush of pride across his skin.

“For reals,” Chris said, and Zach rolled his eyes and pressed him back onto the counter to fuck him until he saw stars.

Zach came before Chris did, sliding into his own cum until he couldn’t take it anymore. He slid a hand around to rub his sweaty palm over the head of Chris’s cock, and that was all it took to make Chris come, sagging forward with his release as Zach wrapped a sticky arm around his waist.

They slid down to the tile floor to recover, leaning back against the cabinets, flashing small smiles at each other as they waited for their breathing to even out and their muscles to stop shaking.

Chris was a mess, all covered in oil and coffee grounds and sweat and cum, and Zach looked him over appreciatively, would have jumped him again right there if he’d had any energy left. Instead he gestured toward the bathroom and told Chris to go ahead and grab a shower.

“Come with me,” Chris said, standing and grabbing for his hand. “It’ll save water.”

“How conscientious of you,” Zach said, letting Chris pull him up with a smile.

Needless to say, the resulting shower broke several water conservation laws.

**

“Hey, Chris.”

“Hey.”

“What are you up to?”

“I’m shopping. Whole Foods. You?”

“Just chillin’ at home. I was thinking about you, that’s why I called.”

“Thinking about me? That’s a little sappier than I would have expected from you, Quinto.”

“Yeah, well, what I was thinking about was all the places I’d like to bend you over and bury myself balls deep in your ass.”

“Ow, shit-“

“You okay?”

“I ran into a shelf. Ow.”

“You should really try to maintain an awareness of where all of your body parts are at all times.”

“….I really hate that I’m in public right now. There are so many things I want to say to you.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet there are.”

“Yeah. There are.”

“Want to come over and say them?”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Ice cream might melt.”

“Put the fucking ice cream back in the freezer and get your ass over here, Pine.”

“Wow. Um. Yeah, okay. But only because I want to.”

“Of course. And try not to injure yourself in the process.”

*

A few hours later, Chris was sprawled on the couch wearing nothing but Zach’s pajama pants and flicking through the latest Netflix offerings. He heard the shower turn off, then the slap of Zach’s bare feet across the kitchen floor, the freezer door opening and Zach’s hum of approval. He looked up as Zach flopped down next to him on the couch, holding a spoon and the tub of ice cream he’d gotten at Whole Foods.

“Chocolate hazelnut gelato,” Zach said, reading the label. “I approve of your choices,” he said, digging his spoon in for a bite. He sucked thoughtfully on the spoon, then glanced sideways at Chris as he slid it out from between his lips. “So, this thing we’re doing,” he started, sticking the tip of his spoon in to dig out a hazelnut. “You thinking we’re going to keep doing it for a while?” He held up the spoon triumphantly, displaying his hazelnut treasure as he waited for Chris’s response.  
“Fuck yeah,” Chris said, grabbing Zach’s hand and pulling the spoon into his mouth. He crunched the hazelnut and grinned a chocolatey grin. “I don’t just put my chocolate hazelnut gelato in anyone’s freezer, you know.”

Zach wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t it be, ‘I don’t just put my spoon in anyone’s chocolate hazelnut gelato’, or something like that?”

“Zach-“ Chris held up a spoonful of gelato and Zach leaned forward to slurp it off. “That’s better. Less talking.”

Zach swallowed the ice cream and leaned back against the couch, bumping their shoulders together. “Chris?”

“Mmm?”

“I love fucking you.”

Chris leaned over to steal a cool hazelnut kiss from Zach’s lips. “I love fucking you, too.”

The End


End file.
